Unkissable
by Sara
Summary: Ever kiss someone who was a complete stranger? **Chapter 2 added**
1. Infatuation

Title: Unkissable: Part 1   
Author: Sara  
Email: Spicey1050@yahoo.com   
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Challenge made by Princess Destiny:WYC1043 a radio station is holding a competition called 'Unkissable'. Phil Jenkins-the announcer-comes over the radio at home on Monday morning."Do you have a worst enemy who you'd NEVER consider kissing? A friend who you'd like to be more than a friend? An untouchable person that you see everyday and considered being with? Or someone who just doesn't know that you're ALIVE?! Well, today you get to change this! WYC1043 is holding an 'Unkissbale' competition. You have to kiss that 'Unkissable person' who fits one of the above descriptions and you only have today to do it! Then you have to ring into this station and tell the whole country about your bizzarest encounter with your 'Unkissable person'. The winner gets a cash prize of $15,000 and a holiday to a destination of choice for two! So go out and kiss someone, then call this number...I'll be standing by..."   
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A  
Size: 21 KB 

UNKISSABLE 

By Sara

[ Spicey1050@yahoo.com ]

* * *

Part 1 

* * *

Phil Jenkins' voice filled the room as Kimberly sat at the table doing her homework. "Do you have a worst enemy who you'd NEVER consider kissing? A friend who you'd like to be more than a friend? An untouchable person that you see everyday and considered being with? Or someone who just doesn't know that you're ALIVE?! Well, today you get to change this! WYC1043 is holding an 'Unkissbale' competition. You have to kiss that 'Unkissable person' who fits one of the above descriptions and you only have today to do it! Then you have to ring into this station and tell the whole country about your bizzarest encounter with your 'Unkissable person'. The winner gets a cash prize of $15,000 and a holiday to a destination of choice for two! So go out and kiss someone, then call this number...I'll be standing by..." 

Kimberly let out a sigh as she tuned the stereo to another station. ^^Who would do such a stupid thing like that? If you want to kiss someone, just do it! It's no use standing around pining for someone.^^ 

She was unsuccessful in finding a desirable radio-station, so she just turned it off. She picked up her pencil and focused her attention back to her homework. ^^Dammit, I hate algebra!^^ 

* * *

  
That same afternoon.... 

"Stacey, did you see what she was wearing?" Kimberly chirped as they walked to the bus-stop. Kimberly always hated public transportation, there were always weirdos and mental patients that creeped you out, but it was better than walking any day. Besides, it would take her a hour to get home if she walked. 

"I know, it's like, 'Hello! The 80's are SO over!'" Kimberly giggled at her friend's comment as they continued to walk down the street. She spotted their other friends already at the bus-stop and waved to them. 

"Hey Jamie!" Stacey's voice rang to the otherside of the street where their friends resided. "Are you coming to the mall with me and Kim today?" Kimberly flintched at her friend's loud voice that rang in her ears. 

"Jeeze Stacey, you don't have to shout, girl. Wait till me cross the street!" Kimberly lead her friend through the crosswalk and met her friends. 

"Guys can you believe that social studies pop-quiz Mr. Carver gave us!" Stacey wasn't known for her good grades, cheerleading is what earned her popularity. 

"I know, like he coulda gave us some warning." Jamie was inspecting her nails during the whole discussion. She also did that during class and it annoyed most of the staff. 

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Guys, that's why it's called a pop-quiz, cause you're not supposed to know about it." Honestly, Kimberly had recently found herself pondering why she hung out with these girls. Sure they were nice, but they had no direction or goals for the future. Their mains concerns were: when am I gonna need to get a new tube of lip-gloss, who will I be dating next month, and how can I get money for new clothes from my parents. 

"Earth to Kim!" Jamie waved her hand in front of Kim's face. "You there?" 

"Huh?" Kim snapped back into reality. 

"So you're definitely coming to the mall with us tonight?" she went back to looked at her nails and filing them down so they were all the same. 

"Oh, I can't. I gotta bring my grades up or my mom won't let me stay on the squad." She shrugged and picked up her backpack that she had set down. Frankly, she was sick of going to the mall. Everyday they would go there and shop for new outfits or makeup. 

"Oh shh, here he comes!" Whispered Stacey to Jamie. 

Kimberly tried to see who they were referring to. She discretely looked around and saw a tall figure approaching. He had on a leather jacket. His long, dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and his ears were covered by his headphones like any typical guy waiting at the bus-stop. He had a tan complexion so she suspected that he might haven been Hispanic or Italian. She wasn't sure. He stopped about 15 yards away from her and her friends and waited for the bus. 

She had seen him before. Yes, at the cafe over the summer when she went there with Stacey. 

_Flashback... _

The lights were dim in the cafe as Kimberly and Stacey entered. They came there for a frozen cappucino since the humidity had nearly killed them during the day. 

They found a seat and both watched the young man onstage. It was him, the guy at the busstop. He was sitting in a chair with a guitar in his lap and singing. 

He looked around the room as he sang. His eyes met with Kimberly and he sang, "Ev'rywhere I look I see your eyes, there ain't a woman that comes close to you..." the rest was a blur as she smiled. He didn't return it. He just looked back down at his guitar as he continued to play. 

She didn't hear the rest of his lyrics. She just kept picturing his eyes looking back at hers as he sang out those words, 'there ain't a woman that comes close to you.' 

There was no emotion on his face or in his eyes. 

End of Flashback 

Kim's friends were going on about what outfits they were going to were to the next school dance. She got bored and eventually tuned out of the conversation. She started to ponder what his type of 'girlfriend' was. Was she the typical, all-American, or maybe she was the rebel-type? What kind of music did he like? 

"Alexia?" Kimberly whispered to her friend who wasn't involved in the boring conversation. She wasn't as ditzy, but she definitely belonged to the clique. 

"Wha?" She turned and faced Kimberly. 

"Who's that guy?" Kim nodded over to the mysterious guy standing aways from them. She didn't want to seem too obvious, but it was impossible unless she asked someone. She wasn't the type to just walk up to someone and introduce herself. 

"That guy?" Alexia asking if that's who Kim meant. He had on all black which went well with his dark brown hair. 

Kim nodded. 

"Uh I think his name's Teddy or Tommy or something like that." Alexia said obviously uninterested. She was too busy fixing her fondation and looking into her compact mirror. Kimberly nodded trying not to seem too intrigued by him. 

But God was he gorgeous! He was so mysterious, it drove her crazy! She had to find out about. His quiet, secretive manner sent chills up her spine and made him more attractive to her. He stood there, with his headphones on, oblivious to everyone around him. He never talked to anyone. She could barely tear her eyes away from him. ^^Too bad he doesn't know I exist and I'm too shy to say anything to him.^^ 

Though, she might have a chance with him. He wasn't popular and neither was she. They weren't 'uncool' or 'popular', just average and unnoticed teens. She finally looked away and scuffed her shoes against the hard cement. 

* * *

"Do you have a worst enemy who you'd NEVER consider kissing? A friend who you'd like to be more than a friend? An untouchable person that you see everyday and considered being with? Or someone who just doesn't know that you're ALIVE?! Well, today you get to change this! WYC1043 is holding an 'Unkissbale' competition. You have to kiss that 'Unkissable person' who fits one of the above descriptions and you only have today to do it! Then you have to ring into this station and tell the whole country about your bizzarest encounter with your 'Unkissable person'. The winner gets a cash prize of $15,000 and a holiday to a destination of choice for two! So go out and kiss someone, then call this number...I'll be standing by..." 

Kimberly rolled her eyes, it was the second time she had heard that annoying commercial today! She was also surprised no one had won yet. Of course there had been a few callers, but they were waiting for the best story. 

^^Too bad I don't have enough courage, otherwise I'd just walk up to that Teddy/Tommy guy and plant one on him!^^ She couldn't help but feel timid and apprehensive towards him, he was like a god to her! Of course, she didn't tell any of her friends. They would tease her and never let her hear the end of it. He wasn't your average teenage-heart throb. Instead of the short, gelled look, he had long dark hair. Instead of wearing the preppy, Abercrombie and Fitch look, he had his own dark, trendy style. She liked that he wasn't like any other guy, all the high-school guys acted and looked the same. The jocks were egotistical, the punks didn't care what they looked like (so long as it involved lots of safety pins on their garments), and the pretty-boys always worried whether their hair looked good (She swore they were worse than women!). 

But then again, there was always the thought that maybe he already had a girlfriend. Kimberly stopped her thoughts there and shook her head. Why was she agonizing over him? Why did she care so much? She didn't know, but he had that special something. 

**Ring Ring** 

The phone startled her and interrupted her thoughts. She plucked up the cord-less phone and answered it. "Hello?" 

"Kim honey, I'm gonna be late coming home from the office. I need you to go pickup the cake I ordered from the bakery down the street. I didn't have time to bake one for you father's birthday." 

She nodded. "Alright mom." 

"Money's in my room, on my dresser. I gotta go!" **Click** She hung up before Kimberly could say good-bye. She rolled her eyes and put the phone down to retrieve the money from her mother's room. 

* * *

"Order for Hart." She handed her money to the cashier at the bakery counter. He handed over a white box with her change. She managed to grab hold of it and waddle away from the counter with it. 

Kimberly had made it out of the door when she bumped, smack into someone. The box fell out of her hands and dropped to the ground with a **plop**. 

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" Said the girl. She kneeled down and picked it up. 

Kimberly looked down. "That's okay, it landed face up and stayed in the box." She gratefully took it from the girl and smiled. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" 

The girl nodded. "Yeah, we go to the same school." She had long, dark hair and a slender shape. "I think we have English together." 

"Oh right, you're Casey. Right?" Kimberly said. She really wasn't friends with her. They had spoken, but were only acquaintances. 

"Yeah, you're Kim Hart. I saw your last gymnastics competition, congratulations." 

"Thanks!" Kim smiled sweetly at Casey. "So what are you upto tonight?" 

She shrugged. "I'm just going to the cafe tonight. What about you?" 

"Nothing." 

"Aren't you on the cheerleading squad?" 

"Yeah." Kimberly didn't see where she was going with this. Maybe she was one of those anti-cheerleading girls who made fun of them. 

"Well don't you guys go shopping, like, everyday." Casey hoped Kim wouldn't take it the wrong way. It was just what she heard from other people who despised the whole cheerleading-team. 

Kim laughed, "yeah well I made up some lie about having to study to get out of going. I mean, I love the mall as much as any girl, but that's just insane to shop EVERYDAY!" 

"Oh, that's cool." She took a cd out of her portable CD player. 

"Well, since you have no plans, wanna come with me? My friend bailed last-minute on me." 

Kimberly thought about it. "Okay sounds good. Uh, what time do you wanna go?" 

"Awesome. Around 7:30. They have all these poetry readings and performances. It's not as corney as it sounds." She said giggling. 

It actually sounded like a good time. "Actually, it sounds fun. Give me your address and we can take the subway." Casey dug a pen out of her purse and wrote her number and address on Kim's hand. 

"Come to my house around 6:30, the subway probably will be busy because all the business people take it to their cars." 

"Okay. I'll see ya later!" Kim called walking in the direction towards her house. 

"Bye!" Casey shouted over her shoulder. 

* * *

Kimberly set the cake in the refrigerator and scribbled her mother a note basically saying she'd be home around midnight. Her mother didn't mind, she trusted her and encouraged her to have fun...as long as she did all her schoolwork, passed her tests, etc. 

She ran upstairs to search her closet for a killer outfit. She eventually picked out some dressy, black flares and a pair of sandals. For a top she found a tight, beige spaghetti-strap and left her carmel hair down. She went light on the makeup, except she exaggerated her eyes with black mascara and eyeliner. And last but not least, she donned the leather jacket. 

By the time she was done, you would have never guessed that she was a gymnast or a cheerleader for that matter. She had a very sophisticated, trendy manner about her. No too dressy and not too casual. She smiled in satisfaction and looked at her watch. It was about 6:25 so she grabbed her housekey and made sure to leave the note on the kitchen table. 

* * *

"I'm dying of thirst! Kimberly exclaimed as they burst through the coffeehouse door. They found a small table that was about 15 yards from the mini-stage against the back wall. 

"Me too!" They picked up their menus and browsed through the desired foods. 

"So do people really do poetry readings?" Kimberly queried eyeing the stage. She never really liked reading or listening to poetry, atleast not the boring type they taught at school. 

"Yep. In about half-an-hour there'll be tons of people who just get up onstage and do whatever they feel. It's really exciting to what each person says. Some people even do small comedy routines." 

* * *

The lights dimmed and the cafe grew quiet. Kimberly looked around and spotted a group of teenagers that went to Stone Canyon High. 

She didn't pay attention to the first woman who went up and read some of her own poetry. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on HIM. The guy from the bus stop. He had on baggy, black pants and a white, polo shirt. 

He was now sitting with the group of teenagers from Stone Canyon. A bunch of them were supposed to transfer to AGH in a week because they was a lack of vacancy in the classrooms in Stone Canyon. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. They must have gone to some concert because she heard them discussing a certain song performance. She really couldn't make out their conversation. She just glanced at him for a few seconds and turned away. 

* * *

"It's the girl who just walked by." Jason whispered. 

Kimberly heard what the muscular guy (Jason) had said to him but she pretended not to hear. She wondered what they were saying about her. 

Tommy sighed, "oh, she's just some cheerleader that goes to Angel Grove High. Her annoying friends wait at the same bus stop as me, they're so obnoxious and shallow." He was hoping it might be someone he could actually tolerate. 

His words pierced her. It hurt to hear such rude comments come out of his mouth especially coming from someone that barely knew her. But maybe he was right? Maybe she was shallow and annoying? She never really saw herself as that. 

Was she like the rest of them? She had herself convinced that she wasn't. She knew that some people disliked her, but how could he say such hateful things! 

And why were they talking about her anyway? What had she done to get their attention? 

* * *

She avoided even looking towards their table as she turned her attention back over to Casey. She was humiliated and she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Or at least avoid him as long as she could. 

"Kim did you figure out what you wanted?" Casey questioned as she sipped her hot cappuccino. 

Kim nodded quietly. "Yeah, I better go order it." She got up from the table again and walked over to the counter. 

* * *

Kimberly picked her frozen French Vanilla cappuccino and turned around only to come face-to-face with the mysterious stranger's chest. She stepped backwards and quickly went around him, not making any eye contact whatsoever. 

She could feel his eyes following her as she walked back to her seat. However, she ignored it as best as she could and sat back down next to Casey. 

_Flashback _

"There ain't a woman that comes close to you..." 

She shivered at the memory. She remembered his expressionless face looking back at hers under the dim lighting. She knew that it was painfully apparent to him that she thought he was good-looking. But what did he think of her? 

Just then he stood up and she watched him walk towards the stage. He picked up the loaner guitar that was leaning against the wall and sat in the chair onstage. 

He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and pulled the microphone towards himself. "Okay usually I do my own work but tonight I'm gonna do something different. This is a Rolling Stones cover, it's called 'Wild Horses.'" 

He started the opening cords and Kimberly immediately gave him her full attention 

Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you   
Graceless lady you know who I am   
You know I can't let you slide through my hands (**He looked at her but his eyes shifted to different people throughout the lyrics, so she didn't know if he truly meant the words he sung.**)

Wild horses couldn't drag me away   
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away 

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same   
No sweeping exits or offstage lines   
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind (** He looked at her again**) 

Wild horses couldn't drag me away (**She felt her heart flutter**)  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away 

I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie   
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Let's do some living after we die 

Wild horses couldn't drag me away   
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day 

Wild horses couldn't drag me away   
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day(**She was disappointed that he had gazed at MANY people during the song**) 

He obviously was just 'pretending" for the act of performing. She felt foolish for thinking that all those months back that he really connected with her for a single moment in time. 

He looked back down at his guitar on the last chord and looked at his group of friends in the back. Kimberly turned around and gazed at them. She watched them smile and clap as he made his way towards him. 

As he was walking towards his group of friends he threw a glance at Kimberly. She froze in her spot and stared back at him blankly. He stopped looking and continued walking. 

Kimberly felt a rush as he stood near the door talking to his friends. She saw him smile and slap hands with some of the guys. She watched the pretty Asian girl give him a friendly hug. She felt her heart sink. Was that his girlfriend? 

She saw the muscular guy put his arm around the Asian girl and walk out of the door. She felt relief and focused back at HIM. He was standing alone at the door. 

Kimberly couldn't remember how, but she felt herself walking towards him. She couldn't control herself. He didn't hear her approach him from behind as she slowly snuck up. 

She gently placed a hand on his warm back. He looked over his own muscular shoulder and then turned around. 

"Can I help you?" He asked nonchalantly. 

Kimberly was silent for a moment. "Not really. I, uh, just wanted to tell you that you were really great." She was glad she hadn't stuttered. 

"Oh, thanks." He said simply. 

His dark eyes looked back at hers. There bore a blank expression, it was as if he was confused by her praise. She smiled meekly. 

She couldn't take the pressure anymore. He knew she felt attracted to him, it was no use hiding it. 

She pulled him down by his jacket and pressed her lips to his. She wasn't sure if he was kissing her back or not because her whole body went numb when their lips pressed. Suddenly she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist as the kiss deepened. She felt him kiss her back and he pulled her closer with the hand around her waist. 

* * *

* * *

Tommy's POV 

"I think that girl was just looking at you." Said the black kid to the mysterious stranger. 

"Who?" The dark-haired guy asked. He looked around, he knew he had felt someone looking at him a minute ago. 

"I believe it was the good-looking brunette over there that glanced at you." Billy confirmed. He pointed to a table where Casey was sitting by herself. 

Tommy couldn't see her because she was no longer sitting at the table. Instead she had gotten up and took a stroll to the bathroom while passing their table. 

"It's the girl who just walked by." Jason whispered. 

Tommy sighed, "oh, she's just some cheerleader that goes to Angel Grove High. Her annoying friends wait at the same bus stop as me, they're so obnoxious and shallow." He was hoping it might be someone he could actually tolerate. 

"She doesn't look like a cheerleader." Jason said as he observed her attire as she walked back to her own table. 

Tommy nodded. "Well maybe she isn't exactly like her friends." She was dressed entirely different than her normal style. He had to admit she was very pretty and he liked the way she dressed for the occasion. 

"Stop staring at her because she's gonna turn around and catch you." Jason whispered to Tommy. 

"Man she looks really hot tonight!" Tommy said not taking his eyes off of her. 

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Trini offered. Tommy wasn't the type to like any girl. He was VERY picky when it came to women. 

He nodded and got up. 

Her back was facing him as she stood at the counter. Quickly she turned around with a capacino and ran into his chest. She stepped backwards and quickly went around him, not making any eye contact whatsoever. He looked after her as she briskly walked back over to her own table. He decided to go back to his own table. 

She sat back down next to another girl. He watched her talk to Casey but couldn't make out the words coming out of her mouth. He watched her smile and laugh in-between sips. She was absolutely gorgeous to him. 

His breath got caught in his throat when she looked up and found him staring at her. She stopped laughing and smiled half-heartedly, pretending she didn't even hear his comment before. He looked away in embarrassment and turned to talk to Jason. 

* * *

"Man why don't you do that coversong you were working on?" Suggested Zack. "Trini said it sounded awesome!" 

"I dunno it's not that good." Tommy said modestly. 

"Come on Tommy, it sounded so good! PLEASEEEEEEEE." Trini begged. She gave him a pouty look that he couldn't refuse. 

"Damn you." He said to Trini. "You know I can't resist that face." He rubbed his hands together and got up out of his chair. 

He slowly made his way over to the chair onstage and picked up that guiatr in the process. 

The rest was a total blur. He remembered bits and pieces, mainly faces he had looked at during the song. HER face flashed through his mind a couple of times. 

She was beautiful. Her angelic face lit up when she smiled or laughed. 

Suddenly he snapped back into reality as he heard clapping and he made his way back towards his friends. They were hundled in the back, near the door. 

Everyone was getting ready to go. He picked up his leather jacket off the back of a chair and threw it on. 

"Tommy that was great!" Trini exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. He huged her back and gave Jason a slap on the hand. 

"See ya later guys." Tommy said waving. 

"You're not coming with us?" Zack asked. The rest of them went out the door. 

"Nah, I think I'm gonna just go home." Tommy said rubbing his eye. 

"Ok, see you later man." 

Tommy leaned against the counter and ordered a drink. "A small coffee. That's it." He said to the cashier. 

Suddenly he felt a warm, small hand on his back. He looked over his shoulder. It was HER! He knew she thought he was good-looking, but he never considered that she would actually approach him! 

"Can I help you?" He asked calmly. 

She smiled, "not really. I, uh, just wanted to tell you that you were really great." 

"Oh, thanks." He said simply. She looked into his eyes and he gave her a weird expression. What was she doing? 

Suddenly she pulled him down by his jacket and pressed her lips to his. He put his free hand around her wasit and kissed her back. He pulled her closer to himself and held her in his arm. What was he doing? She was probably a few years younger than him! He wanted to pull away, but she had a tight grip on his coat and she wouldn't let go. 

Suddenly she pulled away and she bolted for the door to the right and was gone within a matter of seconds. He wanted to ask her some many questions! Who was she? Why did she kiss him? Why did he kiss her back!?!? 

To Be Continued... 


	2. Slave

Title: Unkissable: Part 2   
Author: Sara  
Email: Spicey1050@yahoo.com   
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Challenge made by Princess Destiny:WYC1043 a radio station is holding a competition called 'Unkissable'. Phil Jenkins-the announcer-comes over the radio at home on Monday morning."Do you have a worst enemy who you'd NEVER consider kissing? A friend who you'd like to be more than a friend? An untouchable person that you see everyday and considered being with? Or someone who just doesn't know that you're ALIVE?! Well, today you get to change this! WYC1043 is holding an 'Unkissbale' competition. You have to kiss that 'Unkissable person' who fits one of the above descriptions and you only have today to do it! Then you have to ring into this station and tell the whole country about your bizzarest encounter with your 'Unkissable person'. The winner gets a cash prize of $15,000 and a holiday to a destination of choice for two! So go out and kiss someone, then call this number...I'll be standing by..."   
Status: Unfinished, excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, this one was done in a rush.  
Year Completed: N/A  
Size: 21 KB 

UNKISSABLE 

By Sara

[ Spicey1050@yahoo.com ]

* * *

Part 2 

* * *

Note: Tommy's character will be written in here, similar to the way he was in the beginning of the first season. He was quiet and considered the 'Lone Ranger'. 

Kimberly found herself outside the subway with Casey whom she grabbed on the way out. She had nearly ran her over after ditching the stranger. 

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she stood there in the cold, fall night. Where did she find the courage to do that? She wondered what he was thinking? ^^He probably thinks I'm a total spaz!^^ She thought to herself. ^^What kind of girl does things like that? A slut.^^ She answered for herself. 

* * *

Kimberly threw her key on her dresser and turned on the radio. 

"We're still waiting to hear YOUR unkissable story! That's right, YOUR story. Pick up the phone and call. It's 11:45, callers, you've got 15 minutes left to call." 

Kimberly shyly eyed the phone in the corner of the phone. ^^Should I?^^ She had already embarassed herself, why not get some money for it? She slowly crossed the room and picked the phone up off the base. 

She quickly slammed it back down. What if Teddy/Tommy was listening, that would be even more mortifying! What should she do? 

* * *

Homeroom Monday morning was always boring. She sat quietly, resting her head on her arms while Jamie chatted on. Kimberly couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now? 

"Would Kimberly Hart please report to the principal's office." The voice rang over the P.A. system. Kimberly was woken out of her day-dream state and hastily collected her books before leaving the room. 

She arrived to see her principal talking to a pretty Asian girl. He looked up and waved her to join in their conversation. 

"Kimberly, this is Trini, she's one of our new transfer students from Stone Canyon." The girl smiled shyly at Kimberly. 

"Hey." Kim said. She tried to be friendly to everyone. 

"Hi." Trini replied quietly. 

"Her schedule is almost identical to yours, so I figured you could show her around and help her get settled?" 

"Sure, no problem." Kimberly replied happily. He left, satisfied. 

"So how do you like Angel Grove?" Kimberly asked. 

"It's fine. It's very similar to Stone Canyon." 

"You know, you look really familiar. You don't happen to cheerlead do you?" Kim said eyeing her. Where had she seen her before? 

Trini laughed, "me, cheerlead?" Kim raised her eyebrow. Was she going to make fun of her? She waited a few seconds. Apparently not. 

"Hmmmm. How about gymnastics?" She offered. 

"Nope, sorry." Trini said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm really into martial arts though." 

"Oh, that's cool. Are you planning on working out at the Youth Center?" Kim questioned. It was popular-place among teenagers. 

"I guess so. It's the closest thing around. Why?" 

"Oh well so do I. I mean I practice my gymnastics there. I was thinking we could go there sometime, if you wanted to." 

"Sure, sounds fun." Trini took a seat in the classroom next to Kimberly. "Oh do you mind if some of my guy-friends come along too, they like to train." 

"Sure." She said in her bubbly voice. 

* * *

Trini set her books down on the floor and sat down next to Zack. 

"Hey." He said. 

"Hey guys." She said happily. 

"So I take it your day is going good?" Jason offered smiling. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. Kim's been really nice and we've really hit it off." She said decidedly. 

"Hey, where is she? I didn't see here come in with you?" Zack asked looking around. 

"Oh, she had to go make up a test." Trini said. "Anyway she invited me to go to the gym with her and she said it was fine for you guys to come along." 

"Cool. But I bet Tommy's there right now. He was dying to get in there when we drove by this morning." Zack said pushing his tray away from himself. 

Trini shook her head, "its a wonder that he spends all his time workingout and he still makes the honor-roll." 

"He's been extra quiet lately." Jason added. "I dunno how he keeps everything so hidden. I dunno whether he's happy or miserable." 

"Ah, you're just jealous that he can read you like a book but you never have a clue what he's thinking." Jason was silent because Trini was exactly right. "Actually, no one does, he's always so quiet and reserved." 

"He's just Tommy." Zack offered. There was nothing else to it. 

* * *

"Put your hands down. I'm assigning you partners for this project." Said Ms. Applebee. Bulk and Skull both let out an "Aww man!" 

Ms. Applebee rolled her eyes. "Trini and Jason, Bulk and Amanda.." 

"Tommy and Kimberly..." 

Kimberly looked around for Tommy. Trini had told her all about him....except for what he looked like. He was a very skilled athlete, shy and pretty much kept to himself. 

She watched as everyone went off into pairs until there was one gentleman standing. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as he turned around. The first thing she saw was his eyes. She knew those eyes. They were the ones she gazed into. The ones she searched in for any emotion when he was absolutely silent. 

Now she realized why Trini looked so familar. She was the pretty Asian girl hanging out with Tommy at the coffeehouse. She hadn't made the connection right away. 

She approached him and smiled meekly. "Hey, you must be Tommy." ^^Well duh, he's the only person left standing!^^ She mentally cursed herself for stating the obvious. 

He just nodded silently in reply. She knew he just then realized who she was and why she looked familar. She prayed he would say something about it so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable to be around him. 

She waited a few seconds and he didn't say anything. This was going to be harder than she thought. For days she had pictured what she would say to him the next time they saw each other. She planned it all out in her head. So why did it seem so difficult now? 

Maybe because he had barely said anything to her for the past five minutes. "So do you wanna meet in the library afterschool to work on this?" She asked shyly. 

"Sure." He answered in monosyllabels again. 

"Are you free today then?" She asked looking up at him. 

"Yeah." This time he hadn't even looked at her when he answered. 

Kim had run out of ways to strike up a conversation and decided it was useless. He obviously wasn't interested in her or getting to know her. 

The bell rang and Kimberly picked up her books. He walked out of the classroom at a normal pace. She finally concluded that he wasn't attracted to her the way she wanted. 

* * *

"What's with you?" Asked Mike. Tommy had barely said two words to him since he walked from his school to AGH to meet Tommy. 

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." He looked at the ground and scuffed his shoe against the ground. 

Mike rolled his eyes. "It's a chick isn't it?" Tommy gave him a 'how-do-you know' look. "Come on, you're quiet, but NOT that quiet. I knew something was up." 

"Yeah maybe." Tommy admitted. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" Tommy asked. 

"Who is she?!?!" Mike yelled. 

Tommy looked around and saw her standing in her little cheerleading uniform as she chatted with her friends. The top was white, long-sleeved and had blue writing. It covered her entire chest but bared most of her midrift. The skirt was white and had pleats like any normal cheerleading skirt. 

"Oh man, YOU like a cheerleader?" He laughed and could see Tommy was embarrassed. "When-HOW did this happen?" 

"When I fell for her, I didn't really know, er, think she was that type. She was, just different that night..." 

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Girls like that don't date guys like you." Said Mike hopping off of the ledge. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy raised his eyebrow. 

"Okay, she's a cheerleader. She dates jocks. You're not a jock. You're..." 

"I'm what?" Tommy said. 

"Well, I guess you're 'unique'. You're below the jocks and common kids, but a step above the freaks, geeks and goths. You're just, kinda THERE." 

Tommy smiled, Mike had it down to a T. "so what, you're saying she doesn't wanna date a "unique" person?" 

"No, I'm saying, she CAN'T, it would ruin the teenage social order." 

Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Don't agonize over her. Besides, you've got Cybil chasing you, what more could you need?" Said Mike laughing. 

Cybil. The five-foot seven-inch, jet-black haired girl walking towards them. She wore a pair of black pants and a tiny, black t-shirt. She had all the sex-appeal a girl could need, and some more. 

Tommy liked Cybil. She was easy to get along with, she liked the same music and she liked to do the same things as him. Were they having sex? Yes. Were they in love? No, not yet atleast. Everyone expected it though. 

He couldn't understand how he could like someone like Cybil and be attracted to someone like Kim. They were just two very different people. 

* * *

Kimberly glanced over and saw Tommy talking to a girl and a boy. The girl was gorgeous. She was tall, had jet-black hair and looked very compatible with Tommy. Especially when she stood next to him like that. 

She couldn't help but feel stupid, standing there in her cutesy, little uniform pining over him. Suddenly he left his group and walked over to her. She was thankful he hadn't caught he staring at him. 

"Hey." He said in his soft, normal manner while nodding to her. 

"Hi." She replied shyly. ^^He actually talked to me?!^^ The butterflies in her tummy made her blush, she felt like such a schoolgirl for thinking he took any interest in her at all. ^^Relax, it was obvious before that he wasn't interested.^^ 

Kim's friends smiled at one another. 

"Do you wanna start the project?" He asked. 

"Uh, yeah, sure." She said walking out of her little circle of friends towards him. She heard them whisper and giggle, but she didn't care if they approved of him or not. 

Once they were out of her friends hearing he spoke. "Do you mind if we stop at my friend's house to get something? He's having a party." 

How could she say no? She would have said yes if he asked her to go to the museum. She didn't care, as long as she was near him. "No, not at all." 

He smiled, "okay. Come one." She nearly died when he smiled. It was the first time she had seen him dispaly any type of emotion. 

Kimberly had been so caught up in thinking about him, that she hadn't questioned how they would get around. So she was surprised when he started towards a parked, Harley Motorcycle. 

She stopped. "That's yours?" 

He turned around and looked at her. "Yeah." He didn't give it much thought, and then he looked at her. 

Kimberly watched as his eyes shifted from her to him. He slid his leather jacket off of his shoulders and handed it to her. 

"Here, you'll need this." He didn't even help her put it on. She felt a wave of disappointment. 

She slid it on while he put on his helmet. He got on the bike and slid forward so she could hop on. 

"Hold on." He said simply. 

She tried to avoid making contact with him and lightly held onto the back of his jacket. She didn't want to seem too forward. So she was startled when he grabbed her hands from the back of his jacket and wrapped them around his waist. He didn't say anything more on the subject, and they took off down the street. 

* * *

10 minutes later at a party... 

"So you finally met Tommy?" Trini asked as she sat with Jason, Zack and Billy. When Tommy had said he had to go pick up something, Kim didn't know it meant he had talk to Cybil. 

Kim nodded. "Yeah." 

"So what do you think of him?" Trini asked. She and Jason realized Kimberly was the same girl Tommy was eyeing at the coffeehouse a week ago. It hadn't dawned on them until Tommy walked through Mike's door with Kim next to him. 

"He's....contradicting." She concluded. She was hoping they'd ask why. 

"How so?" Billy questioned. He knew she wanted to explain it better without having to seem interested in him. 

"I dunno. At first I thought he was a gentleman. I mean, he offered me his coat on the way here. But he didn't even help me put it on. He kinda tossed it to me and didn't seem so concerned about anything except getting over here. But then when I tried to touch him as little as possible on his bike, he made sure my arms were wrapped around him. But when we got here, he said, 'I'll be right back' and just left me sitting here." 

Jason shook his head. "Cybil." 

"Huh?" Said Kimberly. 

"Cybil. Tall, thin, black-haired bitch." Zack answered. Trini smiled, Cybil wasn't exactly as friendly to everyone as she was to Tommy. 

"Oh." Kim replied. She recognized the description from the girl she saw Tommy talking to outside. 

"She keeps him on a short lease. I think he was worried about her finding out that he was being too nice towards you, so he acted like he could care less about you." Jason answered. 

That explained it for Kim. Suddenly she saw Tommy and Cybil emerge from a room together. Cybil walked away and Tommy tried to discretely zipper up his pants. 

No one else probably noticed except for Kimberly who quickly turned away so he wouldn't catch her looking at him. She watched as he talked to Mike and then eventually came over to collect Kim and said good-bye to his friends. 

* * *

Kimberly watched as Tommy absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair. It still looked neatly brushed, so she guessed it had been a quickie with Cybil. She could also smell his musky scent as she sat near him in the library. The smell lingered all over him and Kim guessed it was that 'after-sex' smell. And it didn't seem to bother him at all. 

She closed her eyes for a moment... 

She had her legs wrapped around Tommy's muscular waist and he was on top of her. They were having sex in the library. He hovered over her and their eyes were locked the entire time. His brown eyes staring into her brown eyes. 

His long, soft hair brushed against her skin as he cradled her beneath him. She could hear him growling as she whimpered. She dug hair fingernails into his back as he made love to her. 

Suddenly he buried his face into her sweaty neck and held her even tighter. She could hear him growling her name. "Kim. Kim! Kim!" 

.... 

Kimberly was woken from her daydream. 

"Kim. Do you have the sources written down?" Tommy asked quietly. 

She looked up at him before realizing that it was a dream. "Yeah, they're all right here." She handed him a sheet of paper and started to pack her things away in her backpack. 

She knew it was pathetic, but it hurt to think that forty minutes ago, Tommy and Cybil lived her little fantasy. Cybil didn't have to imagine herslef in bed with Tommy, she had the real thing. 

  
More coming soon: I promise to show Tommy's POV and mention more about the contest! 


End file.
